Crossing Paths
by AngelsCrush
Summary: Rhade and Beka's lives cross. In an unbelievable way! Not a romance, your reviews will determine the direction of the story though. So plese Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Crossing Paths  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda, sad, but true!! Can anyone lend me a few million dollars?   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I hate planets" Beka complained as she lifted the Maru off from Hamrak. They were on a relief mission to help the people evacuate the southern continent due to a severe flooding and tremors.  
  
"Why is that? Planets have fresh air, trees, blue sky, beaches, what's not to like?" Rhade asked sitting at the weapons console, checking on the surrounding areas.  
  
"Planets are also smelly, wet, mosquito infested, and oh yeah did I mention WET?" She truly sounded disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Most planets aren't as wet as Hamrak; we went during the monsoon season." Rhade stated as if that would immediately change Bekas ill feelings towards weather.  
  
"I can't wait to go back to the Andromeda and have a warm shower and get underneath clean sheets." Beka stated as she entered slipstream.  
  
"I think you visit Sahrics, I hear that that the dark clouds and thunder showers are a thing to be awed at there" He said teasingly, giving Beka a sly smile.  
  
Beka just rolled her eyes, "One of these days Rhade, I'll be the one rescuing you from a swarm of insects."  
  
"Yes I believe the expression, 'when hell freezes over', comes to mind" he said turning back to his console.  
  
Suddenly the ship jolted, and the ride through slipstream became rougher. "What was that?" Rhade asked gripping his console tighter.  
  
"I don't know. I've taken this rout a million times, could do it blind folded, with a hand tied behind my back, with Harpers loud music blar....."  
  
"Beka." Rhade interrupted, "Did you take the right rout?"  
  
"Of course I did, weren't you listening to what I just said? There just seems to be more turbu...."  
  
Before Beka could finish, the ship jerked and turned upside down and kept spinning. A bright blue light flashed across the screen and filled the ship. Beka closed her eyes at the sheer brightness of it and the ship jerked once more. She lost control and let go of the console. Rhade was thrown off his chair and came crashing into the screen and landed on the cockpit controls, Bekas was holding on to just seconds before. The last thing he remembered was the blue and white of the slip stream filling his mind as he lost consciousness.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review so I know that people are actually reading this. Suggestions are welcome. Remember the fate of this story depends on you, yes YOU!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Awakenings

I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I was busy with exams. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
TranceGemini244: Thanks, I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
MagpieDreamer: Thank you, here's more.  
  
Dark-Phoenix22: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. It's just a little muse that inspired me and let's see how it develops.  
  
custardpringle: Haha. I'm glad you had fun reading it. Yes, there isn't enough Beka/Rhade Fan Fiction out there, but this is my first time writing and I'm just worried that I might not be able to write a coherent romance story, but it's still looking like a real possibility in the later chapters.  
  
iorekbyrn: Thank you. Here's more, I hope you like it.  
  
Tiffany Park: Thank you. Yes she definitely will, Ill add a scene in like that probably towards the end of the story. By the way, I read Status Quo and liked it. This was the conclusion that the actual episode was missing.  
  
ShadoDncr: Here's more story for you.  
  
I know that this chapter is mostly descriptive, but I think it's needed to advance the plot. The next chapter will have more action, character interaction, plot twists, and character development. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Andromeda or any of its Characters. I'm not making any money off writing this, its for entertainment and not profit.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 Awakenings  
  
Beka's Point of View.  
  
Beka's consciousness was filled with a bright light as she closed her eyes and eased into the oblivion.  
  
Beka's mind awakened and she could feel the back of her head aching. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't manage it. Her eyelids felt heavy and slowly closed, she winced in pain as she tried to shift her position.   
  
She realized that at least a few ribs were broken and she slowly tried to shift her weight on to her arms and felt the cold of metal underneath her palms. Somehow it seemed vaguely familiar and she tried once more to open her eyes.   
  
The throbbing at the back of her head had dwindled and she was able to crack her eyes open a few millimeters. She looked around through hazy, watery eyes. She saw the familiarity of the monochromatic colour scheme, the soft grays punctuated by dark charcoal and the glint of silver.   
  
'I must be in the medical ward on the Andromeda' she thought. She squinted against the bright light and saw the outline of another form on the bed next to her. Relief washed over her as she realized that she and Rhade were back safe and sound on board the Andromeda and in he capable hands of Trance.  
  
Rhade's Point of View.  
  
Rhade awakened slowly, first his conscious awoke, and then his eyes fluttered open. The lights seemed to overwhelm his sight and he quickly closed them again. He turned his head to the side, shielding his eyes against the pillow and opened them once again. His vision was limited and could only make out shapes and outlines of objects, but when he tried to open his eyes wider, he realized that his hair was matted over the side of his face and blocking his eyes.   
  
"Strange" he said out loud softly and suddenly bolted up in bed, his body aching. Through sheer will power he managed to open his eyes fully and looked around. He was greeted by a beeping console and the vast gray ocean that was the medical ward.  
  
He slowly turned to his left and nearly screamed at what he saw. He saw himself lying on the next bed curled up in the fetal position.   
  
'Am I dead?' He thought to himself. He tried to call for Trance, but felt his throat dry and rough. He tried again, but it came out in a shrill whisper.   
  
Finally he cleared his throat and tried one more time, "Trance." His voice came out higher pitched and seemed familiar, but yet didn't seem like his own. He closed his eyes and opened them again, but opened them again to see his form on the next bed.   
  
He turned and thought he saw a glint of blond, he traced it back o a mirror and saw an image of Beka. He turned around relieved that Beka was alright, but saw no one. He turned back to the mirror and saw Beka's image staring back at him.   
  
That's when he realized that he was staring back at himself in Beka's form. A high, throaty, voice was then heard across the medical ward, "Traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanceeeeeee."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Want more story? Review and send me your feedback and you'll find out what exactly has happened to Beka and Rhade!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Comprehension

Thanks for all the reviews guys!! I apologize for taking so long to post another chapter. I've just had a lot happen since the last time I posted up a chapter. This had been waiting to be edited for a while now and just got around to it. I hope you guys like it.  
  
Comprehension  
  
Andromeda's hologram appeared in front of him, "Calm down, Trance is on her way."  
  
"Andromeda, when you look at me what do you see?" Rhade asked.  
  
"I see YOU." Holo-Rommie said looking at him with a concerned expression. "I think you should rest, you took a nasty bump on…."  
  
"NO!! Andromeda, you do not understand, who do you see when look at me?" He asked trying to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.  
  
"I see you Beka." She said and pointed to the mirror on the opposite wall. Rhade stared at the golden haired woman staring back at him in the mirror.   
  
"Beka, are you feeling alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Holo-Rommie asked looking over the scans appearing on the monitor on the panel next to Rhade's bed.  
  
Just then the medical deck doors opened and a very puzzled Trance walked in. "Beka, are you feeling well?" She asked putting a hand on Rhade's shoulder.  
  
"Trance, tell me you know what's going on here?" He asked her, hoping to get an answer from the golden alien. She always seemed to know everything.  
  
"Well we found the Maru floating in space and rescued you. You've been in Medical for the past three days…." Trance started.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Do you know what's happened to me?" He asked.  
  
"You had a concussion and a few broken ribs, but in a few days you'll be as good as new." She said giving him a warm and reassuring smile.  
  
"No Trance you don't understand…." I began but stopped as Trance and Holo-Rommie's eyes turned. He followed their gaze and landed on his body, 'well I guess that would be Beka now' he thought.  
  
Beka's point of view  
  
Bekas eyes fluttered open, and she instantly felt awake. She felt like new strength was flowing through her veins and tugging at her muscles. She opened hey eyes wide and looked at the ceiling, and instantly knew that she wasn't on the Maru. She blinked a few times and looked at what was in front of her and found Trance and holo-Rommie staring back at her. She realized that she was in the Medical ward, and tried to give them a small smile to let them know that she was feeling fine. The events from the Maru came rushing to her, and she remembered Rhade. She sat up and caught a glimpse of the bed next to her. He eyes widened. "What's happening here?" She demanded, and her mouth dropped at the voice that came out. She looked down at her hands and saw the large unfamiliar palms that were attached to her arms. Trying to hide the bewildered expression on her face, she rushed to the mirror to take a closer look. 'I must've taken a harder hit to the head than I thought.' She thought as she ran to the mirror.  
  
She heard Trance walk behind her and as she approached the mirror. The image that was staring back at her shocked her. As familiar as the face was, it was not hers. "What going on here?" She demanded. She turned to who she thought must be Rhade, now in her body. "Rhade??" She questioned.  
  
"Beka, Beka, yes it's me." He said getting out of bed. Still holding his ribs he walked over to where she was.  
  
Trance and holo-Rommie looked at each other. "Would you mind telling us what's going on here?" Holo-Rommie asked.  
  
"I was hoping you would tell us." Rhade said. "I think that we somehow switched bodies when the slipstream accident happened. The last thing I remember seeing was a blue light."   
  
"That's the last thing I remember seeing too." Beka said. "It felt so warm and nurturing."  
  
Holo-Rommie raised a virtual eyebrow at her. "So you're telling us that Beka is actually Rhade and Rhade is actually Beka, and this blue light had something to do with it?"  
  
"Yes." Beka and Rhade said at the same time.  
  
"Trance do you think this is some sort of hallucination brought on by the trauma?" Holo-Rommie asked Trance.  
  
"I don't think so. I ran numerous brain scans and their activity patterns did not reveal anything abnormal." Trance answered.  
  
"You might want to check the scans again, this time look for neurological changes, memory patterns." Holo-Rommie suggested.  
  
"Ill do those right away and I should do a scan of the nervous system. I think Harper should analyze the Maru's logs and sensor readings at the time of the accident to see if anything 'unusual' happened." Trance said and with that holo-Rommie disappeared. Trance turned to Beka and Rhade, who at this time were done looking each other over and were staring at her expectantly, hoping for answers. "I need to perform that nervous system scan; it would confirm what you're saying." They nodded and trance took out the scanner and ran it once over Beka and Rhade. "Well you can return to your quarters, it will take a few hours to analyze. There is no point in waiting here."   
  
"I guess Ill come back in a while." Beka said and Rhade nodded and both went out the door.  
  
Rhade's Point of View.  
  
He walked the familiar corridors to his quarters in this seemingly unfamiliar body. Even the simple motion of walking seemed awkward and clumsy. Such small strides, 'I could've been in my quarters already' he thought as he reached his door. 'How does Beka get around, her eye sight is so poor, at least compared to a Nietzschein.' He punched in the codes to open the door, and Rommie requested voice confirmation. "Telemachus Rhade" He said.  
  
"Access denied" Andromada's voice said.  
  
"Andromeda, you know it's me. Please open the door." Rhade demanded.  
  
Holo-Rommie appeared in front of him, arms crossed. "I am sorry Rhade, but my AI does not have access to crew quarter systems, it is automated. I will talk to Harper about reversing the protocols." She announced and disappeared.   
  
He decided to head to the Maru while the situation was being 'fixed.' He started walking towards the hanger. 'If this situation does not get fixed soon I might sprain an ankle, Beka's body probably can't take the pace in which I walk….'  
  
"Rhade…."   
  
His thoughts were pierced by his own voice, 'well Beka I guess' He thought. He halted and waited for her to catch up.   
  
"Andromeda will not give me access to my own quarters. It seems like the same thing happened to you." She said, apparently satisfied she wasn't the only on that was roomless at the moment.  
  
"Some failsafe device, she is talking to Harper about getting it fixed." He said.  
  
"I see. Well I need a place to crash until he does, and knowing Harper he's going to take a while. He's in the Maru now, looking over the logs now." She said, clearly exhausted and a little angry.  
  
"I was just headed to the Maru right now to talk to Harper." I offered.  
  
"Do you think that if you tried the voice code for my room, it would work?" She asked  
  
"It might." I thought about it for a second, it seemed like a perfectly possible solution. "My quarters are right over there, lets see of it works." I suggested, now eager to find out if it would work.  
  
We walked over to the door, I entered the access code and Andromeda prompted for the voice code. I whispered to Beka what the code was.  
  
"Telemachus Rhade." She said, and we waited a few seconds staring at the door and suddenly it opened. "YES. It works. Now my room." She said.  
  
"Wait a minute, if I leave the room now the doors will lock again, and I would need you to open it, but then you would have to leave your room to open mine. I don't think this will work." I said, a little annoyed that I didn't think about this problem earlier.  
  
"Hey no fair, you've gotten into your quarters, I still haven't gotten into mine." She whined, it just didn't look normal considering it was coming out of my mouth.  
  
What will Beka and Rhade do? How are they going to work through this situation? Review and you will find out. How do you guys want the next chapter to go? Do you want Rhade to stay in his room, and Beka move to the Maru or do you want both Rhade and Beka to move into the Maru or do You want them to share a room? Whatever gets the most votes will be written into the next chapter. 


End file.
